a  lonely windy night
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: its  very  windy  but bulma  is out  with yumcha  while vegeta is  alone  in the  house  horny


Warning I do not check spelling nor do I feel like correcting grammar it is 7 am in the morning

Am a big fan yes am feels like writing so if

You want my story to go your way then write your own this is my version of how always seen vegeta

And bulma relationship I have many other thoughts

On how they got to gather I write them soon

You have 5 second to turn a way , oh children please

Stay in your place and leave thank you …..

**a lonely windy night**

* * *

><p>Vegeta was sitting in what he now consider his living room reading some sports novels when all of a sudden a tall tree<p>

Came crashing down spiriting its way through the roof with a strident explosion the redwood tree made its present known. Half of the bark still intact other parts shaded all around

The main living room the one that she uses as duel living space and meeting room

For the other professional scientist of satin city.

The slippery amber marveled it's way down the pages of vegeta's book the only good collection the bitch pick for him, she finally did something worth his consideration , worth him noticing but now he is angry that this fucking tree is ruined all over the place could this day be worst his book his favorite tree the one

He always stand under and now his favorite chill spot in the house

Shit shit shit shit

Now what vegeta going to do he has nothing to do and all that he once found comforting vanguish away , he cant grow a full grown tree over night and he has

Gotten so angry that he has ripped the book he was reading in two. rarely do vegeta finds any thing or any one worthy of getting steamed up over he made it

A point that when that nappy shit for hair she wore all the time on her head came in

Form her loser boyfriend date he would tell her to pick up this mess he would

Demand that she make his dinner and buy him more books

Vegeta tread the halls contently back and forth as the hours has gone buy " dame the bitch were is she it is almost midnight'.

" dame what is wrong with me I should be training right now not waiting for that

Servant women to come in. I could care less if she spend all night and day with that sad excused for a warrior but lately she is lacking on her duties to me . my armor needs repairing the gr chamber needs higher levels upgrades and not to mention she has reduce me to eating cereal for breakfast because she be out making hot meal for

That low level warrior. He thinks to himself. Where could she be it's a storm out raining and burly winds blowing harshly through the midnight sky

"Some romantic date"….. " fuck" vegeta scorns himself for continuing to wonder about what bulma is doing out all night with yumcha who he for reasons only his

Pride refuses to call by name only know why. He practically beat himself on the head

Angry at the fact that bulma has been away almost ever day forgetting her duties

To me. vegeta begin to get so angry that he forgot that when his heat flair up

Like this his cock gets hard and the fact that it been years since he been with a women he sure was in need of a release . He never really touch his self before but

Lately the temptation been hard he decided to kill some time and go to his room and

Masturbate to calm his nerves and ease his tensions

About 3am bulma enters the house sad and angry form the night let down with

Yumcha the fact that her ruff was destroyed did not help none. she surprise he showed up and did not stood her up this time but he still use her to spend her money again when we go out she always pay he claims he never have money so she spends all hers but when he cheats around he seems he have lots of money to spend on other women . She is so tired of this bull yumcha

Could of behave normal he always do with other women why do men fell that

They can treat me different , that's it , we are defiantly finish no more off and on again relationship , after spending all that money for a romantic night yumcha leaves

The restaurant with some blond bitch right fin front of f me like I was nothing

At least he could've walk me home like he use to do and fuck me good in the ass like he

Use to do, he don't even fuck me any more well find that's just leave me available

For other men but for now I just have to pull out the good old vibrator,

'' Fuck I just remembered am all out of batteries, hold on I just remembered vegeta yelling at me for making him trip over some lose batteries in the hall, I wonder where

Vegeta has place them they might still have energy left" she say aloud and go up to vegeta room and knocks on the door hoping he just answer knows what she is talking about and the vibrator can make her release lately the vibrtor could not please her it has just not been enough she needs something real something longer

Harder and thicker but for now that's all she has and is her only option at this time

"What do you wan't I was busy enjoying myself''

Sorry vegeta to interrupt- what were you doing

That s none of your business women tell me what brings you to me

Are you ready to get my list of demand you need to complete

Shut the fuck up vegeta am not your servant I show some hospitality to my guest

And you think am your slave

You are what ever I wont you to be, what ever I tell you to do you do

If I tell you to get on your knees then so be it I best to see you do it no question ask

You will never see me on my knees vegeta unless you are pepping on me in my bedroom .

Huh no action go on in there it quit ever day and you always enter it alone

Look jerk can you give me the batteries you found

You been running out of a lot of batteries lately bulma vegeta says with a smirk

You know what go fuck your self vegeta

I was until you bang on my door , besides I put the batteries in the trash they are gone now unless you so desperate you will go look in the dumpster

Screw it I don't need it anymore vegeta

Are you sure bulma I can spell your heat?

What, no I did not need it for that I …. My remote control not working

Your remote control runs out of batteries a lot

Fuck off vegeta am going else were

Why do you women need such material to give your self pleasure

And in the end it is still never enough.

Vegeta grabs bulma gentle across her waist pushing his erected penis against her front

I take it that your punk boyfriend has not been fulfilling his duties lately

Can it vegeta yumcha is not my boy friend we broke up today

Oh that's good I hope it is For good this time …vegeta says sarcastically

That's it you man whore am leaving

Bulma pushed vegeta out of her harms and turned to leave when vegeta holds tight on her and rub his hands up her legs towards her soft wet juicy center

Your the whore bulma vegeta said as he rightly shoved his three large fingers in her pussy with fast speed . She instantly gasp out a long pleasurable sigh bulma hung her head down low

Embarrassed that vegeta had made her fell so good she could never have been any more obvious about it that she was sure, how can you fake eyes rolling to the back of your head and swinging your head back . Yes it felt good no denial

Vegeta smiled his triumph smile and begin to shove more fingers in her

And push them in hard and harder all the while taunting her ego trying to get her to break .

Tell me how good it fell bulma

It sucks

Liar, he pushed harder

Tell me you don't won't more, stand here and lie

Get off of me vegeta

Your dripping wet because of me admit it am not going to stop until you admit it

Fuck, ok ok I will please no please

It scares you to fell this good don't it, how have he been making you fell with just his finger bulma

Admit it you wont more of me

Vegeta fingers begin to move in a now familiar pattern and rhythm that had bulma flying off the wall in a sinful daze she scream so loud her voice started becoming harsh all this still standing in the doorway vegeta lock her in front of him in some type

Of wrestler lock he learned by the sports books and magazines she has giving him.

Tell me you like it bulma …. Vegeta says as he lift a lazily leg over his shoulders and the other across his waist after pinning her against his bed room door.

You so excided to finally touch a women bitch bulma some how mange to say after being Lost for words and out of breath .

That's it wench am going to put you I n your place after am done with you

You will be begging me to stop.

We will see who will be on there knees. Begging.


End file.
